lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Fappy the Dolphin 2: The boner revenge
After the death of Fappy the dolphin and his anti-fap friends, young people from the world started to masturbate again. Until one day. It was 2008. Somebody called John Fridge was in the forest of Bel-Air and he was scared because Slendermun was there, until something similar to the defeated Fappy appeared. IT WAS HIS SON FAPPY JR.! Slendermun didn’t expected that, and he ignored Fappy Jr., but then Fappy Jr. said: GO AWAY FROM HERE OR I WILL BUTT-FUCK YOU! Slendermun leaved that forest and Fappy Jr. said to John Fridge: Remember that masturbation is not bad! Then he teleported to Mars and fighted with christian aliens that didn’t allow fapping. Fappy Jr. and his pro-fapping friends (Bob Whale and Dude Bear) fighted the antifapping aliens with the power of the Fappy Jr’s boner, a boner that destroys planets, a boner that kills people, a boner that can destroy the motherfuckin’ universe, the boner destroyed the aliens and Fappy Jr. came back to the Earth planet and somebody called Guy Shoe noticed Fappy Jr. and said: HeY yOu, FaPpInG aSsHoLe! Fappy Jr. noticed that and said: YOU WHAT, MATE? Guy Shoe: I dOn’T kNoW! Fappy Junior: Oh, okay! Guy Shoe: GoOdByE! Fappy Junior: Yeah, goodbye! Fappy Jr. had a boner and came to his house to fap. The people were surprised. How that guy could be Fappy’s son? Why Fappy didn’t said ANYTHING about his son? Then, the police came to Fappy Jr’s. house and challenged him to don’t fap for 1 week. Fappy accepted the challenge and did a last fap before that first Monday whithout fapping. 'MONDAY' Fappy Jr. wakes up. He has a boner. He rememebers. No fapping. In all week. That’s sad. He takes a breakfast. He watches TV until 14:00. He does something that nobody would touhgt about. He started to walk ON THE STREETS! I’M DEAD FUCKING SERIOUS. OH MY FUCKIN’ GOD! He also TALKED TO PEOPLE!! THAT’S INSANE!! Then, at 19:00, he came back to his house. Then, he watched TV. At 21:00, he takes dinner. At 22:30 he sleeps. He didn’t fap. In all day. Bring me to life. 'TUESDAY' Fappy Jr. wakes up. He has a boner. He ignores the boner. He takes a breakfast. He watches TV until 14:00. He goes outside. He takes a coffee. He goes home again. He watches TV. He has a boner. He ignores the boner. He takes dinner at 21:00. He sleeps at 22:30. Again, he didn’t fap in ALL day. Let the bodies hit the floor. 'WEDNESDAY' Fappy Jr. wakes up. He has a boner. He ignores the boner. He takes a breakfast. He watches TV until 14:00. He goes outside. He meets a girl. He has a girlfriend now. Awesome. He goes home again. He watches TV. He has a boner. He ignores the boner. He takes dinner at 21:00. He sleeps at 22:30. No boner in 3 days? Wow. In the end, it doesn’t even matter. 'THURSDAY' Fappy Jr. wakes up. He has a boner. He ignores the boner. He takes a breakfast. He watches TV until 14:00. He goes outside. He has sex whit his girlfriend. He tells a kid to NOT masturbate. That’s weird. He goes home again. He watches TV He takes dinner at 21:00. He sleeps at 22:30. He didn’t masturbate yet. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. 'FRIDAY' Fappy Jr. wakes up. He has a boner. He ignores the boner. He takes a breakfast. He watches TV until 14:00. He goes outside. He has sex whit his girlfriend. He goes home again. He watches TV. He takes dinner at 21:00. He sleeps at 22:30. And he didn’t masturbate. Crawling in my skin... 'SATURDAY' Fappy Jr. wakes up. He has a boner. He ignores the boner. He takes a breakfast. He watches TV until 14:00. He goes outside. He has sex whit his girlfriend. He goes home again. He watches TV He takes dinner at 21:00. He sleeps at 22:30. Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming, fed to the rules and i hit the ground running. 'SUNDAY' Fappy Jr. wakes up. HE CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!! HE WILL FAP!! YES! But before that, he came to the police office. Fappy Junior: YOU! POLICE OFFICE GUY! YOU FORCED ME TO NOT FAP! I’VE HAD ENOUGH! I WILL FAP! Police office guy: No! Don’t show me your boner! Fappy Jr. showed THAT boner, and KILLED THE POLICE OFFICE GUY! SCARY! But then, the real police office guy appeared, THE DEAD GUY WAS JUST HIS BROTHER! PLOT TWIST LOL! Real police office guy: Hey, you killed my brother! Asshole! Then, Fappy Jr. had his boner terminated. Then, he takes a Viagra. Then, his boner got bigger and bigger. Then, his boner destroyed the Earth planet and the yooniverse. Everything was reduced into Fappy Junior in a white background. Then, a giant goat appeared and ate Fappy Junior, then, the giant goat exploded and died. THE END. Fappy Jr..JPG|Fappy Junior having a boner. Fappy Junior2.JPG|Fappy Junior having a boner with his favourite magazine. Dude Bear.JPG|Dude Bear Bob Whale.JPG|Bob Whale Fappar.JPG|Fappy Junior's girlfriend, Fapper (TOTALLY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, DO NOT STEAL). Category:Trollpasta Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:Overused Running Gag Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:NSFW Category:ALEINS Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Animulz